Alphas'
by Serronas
Summary: Kevin is shocked to be attacked by a mysterious Omega one day. Afterwards he follows a trail of bread crumbs to a surprising source! (Rev!Edd x Kevin) (OmegaVerse)


**Title: **'Alphas'

**Rating: **AO (Adult-Only, Explicit, 18+)

**Fandom: **Ed Edd and Eddy

**Pairing: **Rev!Edd x Kevin

**Warnings: **Sexual Content, Language, OmegaVerse, Herm/Intersex, M/M, PWP

**Summary: **Kevin is shocked to be attacked by a mysterious Omega one day. Afterwards he follows a trail of bread crumbs to a surprising source! Eddward never chose his life, he never wanted to be an Omega. It was nothing but a damn hindrance. He's spent years hiding this fact from the world, and now there's a damn redhead in his way...

* * *

Chapter One:  
_Vexeprulium_

Peach Creek was as many High Schools were; divided. The student base was broken up between the main student body going about their normal days - and the Omegas. Of course they couldn't interact with the 'normal' students, the Alphas, Betas or even Deltas. That would create utter carnage. The Omegas arrived to school two hours late, they all had class in the same building broken into four rooms by year, and they left well after dark. It was never meant to be cruel, it was to protect them. The scent of an Omega was a powerful thing and not even the teachers could necessarily be held accountable for what might happen if one of the Omegas wandered off. And so they were kept safe and contained in their building, separate from the rest of the school, and whenever one went into heat they were to remain at home under the protection of their parents.

This had simply become a fact of life and something nobody even bothered to think about. Well, perhaps that was a lie. It was often on everyone's mind, especially that of the Alphas. Once they reached sexual maturity the desire to find a mate was an overwhelming part of their lives and often made them aggressive. Of course not every Alpha paired with an Omega, they were too rare for that. In a school of seven-hundred and fifty there were only thirty-two Omegas in Peach Creek - and even then that was a very high number. So most Alphas found another mate, but they were still affected by the scents.

Kevin was no different from any other Alpha. He had come to accept this about himself. At the age of seventeen he was overly aggressive, testosterone driven, and forced into sports as a way to direct his energies. He was strong, smart, and dangerous on the field - a force to be reckoned with. He reminded himself of this as he limped into the locker room, late that day because Jeremy had caught him in the ribs with his elbow and Joe had landed on the back of his right thigh. Certainly he was an Alpha, strong and brave, but so were the rest of them and he wouldn't be able to afford to get cocky again.

He stepped into the locker room alone, the rest of the team having already dressed and left for the day. In fact, thanks to the coach's need to hold Kevin behind after looking after his injuries, he was beyond late. However as the door slammed closed heavily behind him, the sound echoing through the cavernous locker room, he was met with a curious scent. Of course there were the normal smells of BO and body spray but there was something beneath all of that. Something sweet and entirely unmistakable. Something that filled his lungs and flooded his veins with heat and need.

An Omega.

The room was utterly silent as Kevin stood, straining his ears and still scenting the air to make sure…yes, he was absolutely certain. That scent was far too sweet, far too strong.

Suddenly he heard rustling but it was hard to pinpoint the source. Kevin abandoned his gear at the door as he stepped forward, cleats clicking loudly on the ground. There was a growl from the back of the room, deep and warning. Kevin answered it with one of his own, louder and more dominant. He moved to the side of the room where he could look down each aisle as he passed.

It happened so quickly he wasn't entirely sure what had happened. As he passed one of the last aisles he was blindsided, tackled hard and with surprising efficiency. His back slammed into the wall and the figure that attacked him was swift to try and flee. Kevin grabbed at an elbow - then there was a flash of pain and the world went dark.

He awoke with a groan, sitting up. He had been laying on the concrete floor of the locker room, he knew he couldn't have been out for look. He tried to scent the air for the Omega but was met with renewed pain. He brought his hand up and touched his nose with a wince, and with a little wiggling he determined that it wasn't broken but damn was that a solid hit. He wondered since when the normally passive and submissive Omegas had learned to hit like that.

Finally Kevin pulled himself up from the floor and worked his nose until he could smell again. The Omega's scent was still there but very weak. He frowned as he tried to determine if what he recalled was accurate. The figure was tall and lean, obviously stronger than he looked. He had been wearing a black jacket with the hood drawn and black pants to match. It had been extremely brief but right before he had been punched Kevin was sure he saw blue eyes.

He searched down the closest aisle and saw something lying on the ground. He walked over and picked it up, noting that it was a white pill bottle. The contents inside rattled and with a pop of the lid he saw that there was a good supply. Returning the cap to its place he studied the side of the bottle, seeing where the name was labeled 'Vexeprulium.' He frowned, having no idea what that could mean. He kept the bottle in hand as he went to go retrieve his items and finally drag himself home.

Though tired, he ate dinner with his parents and talked about his day, mentioning everything but his run-in with the Omega who had embarrassingly kicked his ass. For some reason though, that thought served only to turn him on. An Omega who could keep up with him? He admitted to himself that he had been taken by surprise and convinced himself that was the only reason he had been knocked out. He had to hold onto his pride, after all.

Once he finally got up to his room he settled down at his computer and pulled out the pill bottle. He turned this over so that he could see the label and searched the internet for 'Vexeprulim.' His results were beyond interesting. He had expected the pills to have been dropped by one of the athletes, the fact that he happened to find it after the Omega had fled was just coincidence. However now… He scrolled through several websites that explained Omega traits and habits in scientific detail. Vexeprulium, it seemed, was a drug that worked to suppress Omega traits such as their overpowering scent and controlled their hormones to a manageable level. He noticed several testimonies stating that it made them virtually undetectable to others.

So why had he been able to scent this one?

He got his answer as he scrolled further down. There was a warning to all of the Omegas who used the drug; the effects kept Omega scents and hormones relatively well controlled except during times of heat. Many reported being able to scent the Omega even through the medication's effects, and many Omegas claimed the use of the drug during heat would cause severe nausea and dizziness. He looked down at the bottle again. Did that mean this Omega was about to go into heat?

Kevin felt himself stirring at the thought alone.

He continued reading on. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head when he saw how expensive the drug was, almost one-hundred and fifty dollars for a single pill! He looked back at the bottle with a sense of guilt, reached out and picked it up. The Omega was going to have to come looking for that bottle, right?

Getting a sudden idea he reached out and grabbed a piece of paper, tore it in half, then in half again and scrawled down a note. He folded the paper, opened the bottle and slipped the paper inside before recapping it. He grinned to himself, sitting back in his chair before he yawned again. Despite his amazing idea, he was tired. He crawled in to bed and found sleep.

#

The next morning he got up early as he did any other morning. He had practice and he enjoyed an early morning work out to wake him up. It was the only thing that kept him sane through his classes. Sometimes he hated being an Alpha, all of the extra energy and testosterone served only to make him unable to sit still for long periods of time. He made sure to pocket the pill bottle before he left.

He was damn sore. He had bruises on his ribs, he was sure he pulled a calf muscle and his nose was swollen from getting punched. He rubbed at the sore spot on his nose however, letting his fingers press into the damaged flesh, reveling in the blossoming pain that unfolded beneath the skin. He had always had some love of pain, a twisted, masochistic tendency. When he was a child he had forcibly ripped out his baby teeth whenever one became loose and he would press on the wound for days afterward. When he broke his arm in the fifth grade he hardly cried and all throughout his recovery he had put as much weight as he could stand on his injury. Yes. He was a masochist, and he was proud of that fact.

The other men in the locker room were tired and sluggish. There were growls and bitten words all around and Kevin made sure to take his time. The others left the locker room to get out to the field, Kevin was all dressed in his uniform save for his cleats. He knew he couldn't wait much longer but…

He heard the locker room door open and there was a very long pause before it closed again. He remained perfectly still taking slow, even breaths. He listened intently and perked up at the softest sound of feet moving across the concrete. For a split second he saw the same figure from the night before step to move across the aisle before ducking back to hide, Kevin knew he was praying that he hadn't been seen. Unfortunately for him, he had been.

Kevin reached into his bag and pulled out the bottle, rattling it lightly. The sound was deafening in the space of the locker room and he knew at that moment that he truly had the upper hand. Kevin Barr was many things, however a cheater was not one of them. For a moment he had feared the Omega had fled, but then as he slowly stepped forward he could see the edge of his jacket pressed against the corner of the lockers, he was likely waiting to ambush Kevin again if he got too close.

So he went to set the bottle down on the bench set between each of the rows of lockers and pulled his cleats on. He heard the locker room doors open and slam shut once more, he glanced over and the bottle was gone. Kevin went out to practice.

* * *

**AN: I swore I wouldn't do this. I SWORE NO MORE PROJECTS. This one is short though. Three chapters long, pure PWP. The fun starts next chapter though, since I can't even do a PWP without a backstory *deep sigh*. **


End file.
